forkshighfandomcom-20200213-history
Johnse Halaway
Full name: Johnse Asher Halaway Nicknames: N/A Age: Actual age - 168 at time of death; Immortal age - 21 Date of birth: February 13, 1841 Place of birth: Clarksburg, West Virginia Occupation: N/A Grade: N/A Faction: European Nomads Background History: On February 13, 1841 Johnse Asher Halaway was born in Clarksburg, West Virginia. The second son of a farmer and his wife, Johnse grew up knowing hard work. His upbringing instilled him a very patient, quiet nature. All in all, he wasn’t a bad guy. He was perfectly content to grow up, marry, and follow in his father’s footsteps. It seemed that was exactly how his life was going to go until the American Civil War broke out and the town became a supply depot for the Union Army, even serving as General George B. McClellan’s headquarters until the Battle of Bull Run in 1861. Swept up in the fever of the war, Johnse proudly enlisted in 1862 in the hopes of finding some excitement before settling down to his farm. However, later that year while stationed in the South Johnse fell victim to the vampire territory wars. He was changed by a woman named Roxanne (Roxie) who would become a lifelong friend of his; he even went as far as calling her his sister. But he didn’t stick around once the Volturi swept through the South. Instead, he traveled around the country, never sticking in one place for long. His nomadic lifestyle is what caused him to stumble across Alisa Boesch and her mate Louis in 1969. Johnse was intrigued by the fiery, volatile woman and it wasn’t long before the two of them became a couple and left Louis in the dust. Ever old-fashioned, Johnse married Alisa in 1980. The couple then traveled to Chicago for a bit, which is where Johnse came across a human girl whose blood was particularly appealing to him. For some reason he didn’t finish her off, and as a result Chloe Smith turned into a vampire. The couple eventually ended up in Forks, Washington after spending some time with Alisa’s old coven in Germany. Johnse was more than willing to obey the rules of the treaty, but his wife was less than enthusiastic about it. Though he tried to rein her in, Alisa’s temper caused conflicts with the local werewolves and vampires. When his wife wanted to invite their coven for Christmas he made it very clear to their companions that he wanted no trouble and that they were to obey the treaty. When two of the coven slipped up, all hell broke loose. Though Johnse understood the wolves were only doing what they had said they would do, he wasn’t going down without a fight. When one of his coven mates, Keira, came to seek his help as reinforcements against the wolves, Johnse complied. It was during this battle that he was killed by Quil Ateara. Family/Connections: Alisa Halaway (wife) Roxanne (adoptive sister) Liesel (coven member) Gemma (coven member) Jeraud (coven member) Keira (coven member) Louis (coven member) Powers Basic vampire skills. OOC Info Player: Unplayable character (NPC previously driven by Steph). PB: Jesse Spencer '''Journal: '''N/A